


Breaking in and taking what's yours!

by ClaireLou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Awesome Phasma, Breaking and Entering, F/M, It just keeps on giving, Kylo POV, Lust, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mystery, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Phasma POV, Poor Hux, Rey POV, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireLou/pseuds/ClaireLou
Summary: The one night they decide to go out, the alarms start ringing. No one in their right mind would break in to a Pack Compound and yet here we are.Kylo and his pack head home to apprehend who or whatever has broken in. Little do they realise Kylo is about to get more than he bargained for.The thing in their compound wants him and is pretty sure he wont say no.





	Breaking in and taking what's yours!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> This is the first Fic I have written in my life. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you all like reading it. I don't have a Beta, so any grammatical or spelling errors are mine. If you notice anything glaringly obvious, please let me know.

“Kylo the alarms have triggered at the warehouse”

Kylo lifted his head from the masses of reports in front of him, he had been trying to work on them for 3 hours but sat here in the back corner of a nightclub, that was never going to work. He looked up at phasma, the tall statuesque blonde in front of him noticing the slight glint of panic in her eyes. There was more to this than the alarms, she was the calmest woman, damn the calmest person he knew.

“Ok Phas don’t worry, have the cameras picked up any signs of intrusion” he enquired.

Phasma shuffled on her feet and looked at him like she had somehow failed. He was beginning to dread what she might say next. He could smell the displeasure rolling off her.

“Yes and no. There’s something there, the cameras keep triggering but by the time they’ve triggered whatever it is has moved on.” She paused and kylo took this moment to try and reassure her it wasn’t her fault.

“It’s alright Phas, probably some dumb kids thinking its an empty warehouse, we will head back give them the scare of their lives and…” he stopped in his tracks, Whilst he’d been talking Phasmas colour seemed to have been draining, he knew instinctively that there was more bad news and instead of reassurance he should have held out and waited for her to finish. He raised his eyebrows inviting her to continue.

Phasma swallowed and he could see the heave in her chest before she spoke, probably testing his scent for any sign of anger.

“well that’s the thing, its…well, it made it all the way to living area. I don’t know how but it has bypassed every security door we have, like they weren’t there. They’ve made it through the entire compound in less than 3 minutes, from the alarms triggering on the outer door to the motion detectors in the loft setting off”

Kylo was shocked, he had developed those security systems himself, with a heavy dose of Lycan blood alchemy thrown into the mix. Most humans could enter but would be stopped by the security systems and doors, a wolf could bypass the systems but only to the office area. Once a wolf hit that they had to be blood or pack related to make it through to the living area. Charms were inlaid into the warehouse framework, to only allow pack members through. All his pack were here in the club with him and his family were out of state for the next 3 months, so unlikely to drop by and even if they had they’d still need the passcodes for the doors themselves.

Feeling uneasy about the prospect of someone wolf or human prowling around their inner sanctum did not sit well with Kylo. He hastily started to gather up the reports, into the box folder laid out on the bench next to him. They’d only come out at the request of their third pack member Hux, he had complained non-stop for hours about how the computer screens were giving him a migraine, even though they all knew that wasn’t possible Kylo had relented and allowed himself to be dragged out. He made no attempt to hide the fact that he wouldn’t enjoy it and he was bringing his work with him, Hux may want to let his hair down but he had work to finish and reports that wouldn’t analyse themselves. So, he had nursed a bottle of IPA and poured over the spreadsheets and reports for the past 4 hours, whilst his pack members had a little fun, not expecting anything to go amiss back home. 

When he looked up from the folder beside him he was surprised to notice that whilst he had been packing up Phasma had already gone to go and collect their tall ginger wolf from the bar stool he’d acquainted and was hastily walking back to the table obviously filling in Hux on the way judging by the spike in adrenaline from his scent and the way his mouth tensed in distaste.

“Ok guys, what’s the plan?” questioned Hux once he reached the table. Regardless of his alcohol level he was back to his normal stoic, commanding self. It was rare for hux to want to leave the office whilst there was work to be done which is why Kylo hadn’t begrudged him that but also knowing hux like he did he would now be blaming himself for why they hadn’t been there to stop whatever was in their home in its tracks.

“We will head back, get a feel for what there, try and scent it out. It must be a wolf, it couldn’t have bypassed the wards any other way. I’m concerned the cameras aren’t picking it up though, it must be moving fast” Kylo picked up his belongings and shrugged on his jacket. It was unspoken that Hux would close out the bar tab and all of them would head to the car. 

Hux smiled at the bartender and handed over $200, that would more than cover their tab and pay everyone a handsome tip for the night. The bartender looked at hux appreciatively and waved him goodbye. Kylo heard a brief ‘come back soon handsome’ as they walked through the door together.

Quickly walking to the Land Rover parked in the lot beside the bar, they huddled in and kylo reversed out and onto the street, making quick work of the town roads before he hit the highway that would take them home. The drive back should take about 15 minutes but kylo would be remiss if he said he stuck to the speed limit all the way back. He was too eager to see what was in his domain.

As kylo manoeuvred expertly down the highway, Hux was methodically strategizing in the back seat. Pouring over the camera footage on his iPad looking for any signs of what they were walking into. The occasional huff and grunt as he came to realise the security systems were not going to be of any use to them.

“Right, it makes sense to stick together but we also want to catch and detain whatever this is and there are 2 main exits to the living quarter. We are going to have to assume it doesn't know about the hidden entryways or at least hope it doesn’t” Hux grimaced, he didn’t like dealing with ‘hope’ but at present it was what they had. “Kylo you are the alpha; do you want to take the front alone?”

Kylo thought for a moment he knew it would make sense to send him, the Alpha, in to the main access first and alone, he was a commanding enough presence to make whatever it was freeze or run straight out of the nearest exit into Phasma and huxs arms. He felt uneasy splitting them up when they weren’t overly sure what had gained access to their den.

“I don't know hux, I think we need to scent it out first. We will get a good guess as to what it is once we get there. We don’t even know if it's one wolf or 10” 

“I think the cameras would have picked up something if it was more than one.” Phasma added to the conversation. Turning in her seat to look at kylo, she smiled what he assumes was her trying to reassure him. 

He could tell his pack could feel his hackles rising, he didn’t like the thought of some stranger in their territory, uninvited and invading what is theirs. His inner alpha was ready to tear throats out, he wasn’t usually like this and could usually keep his inner wolf calm but something about this whole thing wasn’t sitting right with him.

Kylo made a non-committal noise and nodded slightly at phasma, a thanks for trying. They were roughly 2 minutes away from the warehouse and his body was tingling with anticipation the closer he got. 

They pulled up outside and exited the car swiftly. In unison they walked to the main compound door. The all sniffed simultaneously, it was standard procedure, scent then act. Kylo picked up wolf, but nothing more, looking to hux he confirmed that his nose had picked up the same thing. Then he looked to phasma who sniffed a second time much deeper. She may not be an alpha, but she was an expert tracker, Kylo had never met a beta with a nose as powerful as Phas. She looked up sharply alarmed.

“Kylo it's a wolf, but there is something wrong with it. I can't pinpoint it, it's one of us but isn't. It even smells like pack, but that’s not possible” Phasma shuddered, he could tell she did not like this revelation at all. He could honestly say he wasn’t thrilled either.

“Could you make that sound any more ominous there Phas, maker!” Hux bemoaned.

“Right if it's just one wolf we go at it together, it can run, or it can fight either way we deal with this. Hux you are the faster runner, if it looks like it's about to bolt you have my full permission to chase but attempt to corral it back around. The warehouse has enough turns that we should be able to keep it confused. It may have broken in but doesn’t know this place like we do”

Hux nodded and keened ever so slightly at the praise for his running skills. Kylo knew he prided himself on being fast, he wasn’t as strong as kylo, but he could out pace him and that had been helpful over the years.

Kylo headed through the door first, it was broken but the wolf had taken the time to place it back in position, so it almost looked normal. This was even more confusing why break in and then try to fix the door you broke. As they headed through the compound, he noticed most of the doors had been repositioned like someone wanted to make the building somewhat secure again.

“Who takes the time to clean up when they are breaking in?” phasma whispered. She looked around, checking the control access pads to each door they encountered. From what he could tell they were all untouched, the wolf had literally just ploughed through the doors to get where it was going.

“I don’t know, but can you feel that? the air it feels thicker through each door” Kylo looked at his pack expecting agreement but Hux just looked at him confused.

“I don't feel anything, phasma what about you?” Hux raised his eyebrows in question as he spoke slowly.

Phasma had to be able to sense the change, that was her best skill and if he could scent the air she had to. Phasma looked around solemnly and sniffed again, “I don't feel any change, but the smell is stronger. Still wolf and still not quite right.”

Kylo would have to take that, at least he wasn’t alone in being able to smell more than hux. They came to the corridor that split two ways, either to the main office areas or left to the living quarters. He knew without asking which way they needed to go but he wanted a second to distract himself from the smell that was clawing its way through his senses. 

“Is it still in the living area?” 

“Yeah, motion detectors haven't gone off anywhere else on the scanner, they just keep blinking in the loft area, almost in a pattern. I'm thinking it might be hurt, it's pacing like a caged animal” Phasma turned to show him the tracker on her phone. He stared for 30 seconds and also noticed the pattern. A straight line from one side of the room to the other, no deviations and only one pause.

“Well if it's hurt, we can probably count out it running but it will fight. We all know better than most a wounded animal will fight tooth and claw if backed into a corner. We are going to have to be sensible here” Hux frowned. Kylo could smell the worry coming from him, they’d been in this situation before. A wounded wolf was not an easy target, kylo had the scars to prove it and the fact that hux was worried set Kylo’s already burning skin buzzing. No alpha likes his pack members to feel fear.

They didn't waste any time making their way up the stairs to the loft area. There was little point being quiet, if it was a wolf and a wounded wolf at that, it would already be on high alert listening for any slight increase in noise. Waiting for attack to defend itself from. It had probably scented them the moment they got within 20 feet of the loft door, which was better. It knew they were coming, and it would be ready and not startled. A wounded, startled wolf would go right for the kill regardless of what was in front of it.

Kylo had felt a shift in the air with every step he took. At the bottom of the stairs his brain was getting hazy and the closer he got to the main bulk door that lead to the inner living area he found it harder to concentrate. His inner wolf urging him on, even if his brain wasn’t sure why. His mind kept whispering to him get there faster, something in his body’s DNA was urging him on. The lack of control he felt over his own actions was unnerving him. He was better than this, his inner wolf usually calmer. 

Once they reached the loft door, hux placed a hand on Kylo’s shoulder halting him. kylo quietly growled a warning. Hux backed up a few steps holding up his hands in surrender, trying to pacify his angry alpha.

“Kylo man, it's just me, you seem really tense. Is everything ok?” 

Phasma gave hux a questioning look, quickly glancing at her agitated alpha. She huffed a breath and then took a deliberate step closer to kylo herself, he knew she could smell and feel the anxiety streaming off him and it was a known fact that a female regardless of designation could be a calming influence to a pissed off alpha. Pheromones were funny that way. 

“Kylo, can you tell me what you're feeling? Whatever is in there, I think it's messing with you, you know who you are right?” Phasma didn’t move to touch him but he could tell she was trying to stay calm by using the most comforting voice she could muster.

Kylo huffed out a breath, heaving in another slowly and then another. He was trying to calm himself, his heart was pacing a thousand beats a minute. He needed to calm down. He looked to the loft door and back at phasma, her attempt wasn’t helping him if anything her proximity was making him feel worse. He whined, that shocked the hell out of him, but he could tell by the looks of his team it shocked them more.

“Phasma whatever is in there, it's calling to me. I can feel it. It wants me in there with it alone. I feel powerful like nothing before, but I also feel at its complete mercy, but it feels right” he gritted out the last part, his body was raging a war with itself. He wanted to slam open the door and make his way into the room, he felt like he could take on an army but his brain, the last solitary part of him making any sense was bewildered as to why. He just knew he needed to be in there and then everything would be ok. 

“Ok, ok, don't worry. We are all going to go in there, find it and subdue it. We will figure it out. Kylo maybe try not to touch it. Can you tell anything else about it?” Phasma reached behind her to grab at huxs sleeve, they were always able to communicate with each other without words and kylo knew phasma was trying to get huxs help for if this all went wrong.

“I'm pretty sure it's not hurt, it's hurting but not hurt physically” He answered, he didn’t know how he knew but the wolf in there was healthy. It was perfectly fine, but its scent radiated distress. 

“Right. Then after 3 we open the door, we space out and find it. The living area is small enough we should be able to see it. Hux be ready to get your claws out” Kylo grumbled at phasma, she looked back at him warily and continued “try not to hurt it” Kylo huffed in approval “Whatever it is it's doing something to kylo and I don't want to piss it off”

“I've got this Phas” Hux looked at her with secondary concern, not for what they were about to do but for the actions of their alpha. Kylo wanted to pull himself together but the longer they stayed out here the more frayed he felt. Hux elongated his claws on his left hand, his less dominant hand, if he needed to take a swing at the wolf kylo knew it wouldn't be full force and therefore not enough to hurt it too badly. He couldn’t explain it, but this made him extremely pleased. Hux turned to kylo again “Ok man, let’s do this”

Kylo heaved a sigh, he wasn’t sure if it was exasperation or anticipation but whispered “1...2...3” regardless. He swung open the loft door, it rattled on the rollers, but they strode in purposefully and spread out in to a flanking position.

The air was even thicker here and kylo once again had to drag in a breath, though as soon as the air hit his lungs, he knew the mistake he had made in doing so. He quickly came to another realisation. 

“It's female Phas, the wolf is fe...” He gasped out

His words were cut off with a load snarl, all their heads whipped to the sound that came from above them on the mezzanine floor. The figure snarled again and took a step closer. From what kylo could see, the rumbling noise had come from the petite girl standing on the floor above him. Her eyes were glowing yellow and her wolf claws and teeth were on full show. She was beautiful, regardless of her transformed face, he could make out her freckles dusting her cheeks and a small nose completely different to his own. He already knew she wasn’t hurt but she was on high alert, sniffing the air much like he had started to do himself. Inhaling as much of her scent as he could. He went to take a step closer and whined.

The noise threw phasma and hux into action, phasma placed a hand on Kylo’s wrist to steady him in place whilst hux moved forward extending both sets of claws.

“Don’t” came a very low guttural voice “Don’t come closer, not you. I don’t need you”

Hux stopped in his tracks, the look on his face tipped kylo off to his hesitance. Phasma slowly released Kylo’s wrist and turned her body to step in the girl’s direction but was stopped before her foot even left the ground by another low growl. The wolf had made it quite clear it wasn’t phasma she wanted either. That left kylo and he huffed in satisfaction, he already knew it was him that she wanted, and he knew exactly what she needed. He stepped forward, one step, then two, slowly towards the steps that would take him to the bottom of the staircase. 

The female wolf started to move as well closing the distance, from the corner of his eye he saw phasma step forward. He held out his hand. “No stop, she won't hurt me. That's not why she's here” he spoke with authority and conviction. 

“Kylo I don't like this” Phasmas body was calling out to him in dread. Her scent wavering around in panic. 

The female kept making her way down the stairs, the closer she got the stronger kylo could smell her. His body screamed at him, he had never met her before, but he knew her smell. Wanted to bathe in it. She stood still once she reached the bottom; her claws were out on both hands and her canines were pointed past her plush lips. She whined softly.

The sound went straight to Kylo’s gut, like he'd been punched. His inner wolf spoke to him 'she needs you'. He turned to his team, completely sure in what he was about to do. “Get out” he ordered.

“Like hell, we aren't leaving you are we phasma” Kylo turned to both of his team, in time to see phasma look like she’d just come to a surprising conclusion about the whole situation

“I said get out, what happens here now has nothing to do with you. Don’t make me say it again” Hux shuddered slightly at his Alphas tone, but kylo saw him straighten his back and stare back at him almost but not quite a full challenge.

“No, she's in our home, she broke in, she's fully clawed, I'm not leaving”

Whilst they had been talking phasma had been slowly edging closer to hux, once at his side she started pulling on his sleeve. She didn't know exactly what was going on but from the amount of pheromones kylo was producing and the other female was producing right back at him she could take an educated guess and her and hux needed to get out right this moment. 

“Hux come on, we need to leave” She groaned, trying to pull him back. Hux looked at her momentarily and swung his arm out of her grasp. Taking a step towards Kylo. 

“No phasma, I don't know what the hell is going on, but we are subduing her and keeping her for questioning. I'll do it myself if I have to.” He swung round to face the female wolf fully, eyes glinting in anger.

“You do not touch her” kylo roared, the claws on both his hands drawing out slowly. The girl who had remained at the bottom of the stairs during the conversation keened at his tone, turning her neck slightly to the right she smiled sweetly and sighed. Kylo breathed in deeply and took a step closer. A huff behind him brought his inner alpha out full force, screaming in his mind protect her. He turned his back on the female, and started to stand taller, letting his full height and width become apparent. His feet shifted to a defensive stance and he challenged his beta wordlessly to attempt to get closer to her.

“You won't touch her hux, I will not allow it, do you understand” he threatened

“Won't allow it, are you hearing yourself? What the fuck man, no this isn't happening” Hux started towards kylo.

Kylo knew hux would try to knock him down, he would put his full effort into it, it would be a fight to behold usually however before tonight he had nothing to protect. Now he had the woman behind him who he would protect with his dying breath. 

Hux took another step forward, kylo put his weight onto the balls of his feet holding his ground, preparing himself, when the female snarled and set off from where she had been stood and ran directly for hux. No one had seen that coming. She dodged around kylo leaving nothing but a gust of scent behind her. She stood face to face with hux, there wasn’t much difference to their height, but she was disadvantaged. Kylo perceived that she didn’t seem to care as she sneered in the taller wolfs face. Hux growled back, allowing his teeth to show fully.

Without further warning the female screamed as she tackled hux to the ground. Hux had been caught of guard and he was unsuccessful in trying to gain the upper hand. Both snarling and trying to land a full hit, whilst lurching around a 2-metre radius. Their claws glanced off each other in quick succession, Kylo and Phasma were motionless. Kylo couldn’t help but notice how well the female fought, never letting up any ground and never allowing an opening for hux to get close enough. They were evenly matched until hux faltered as he tried to grab her, allowing her to grab him by the back of the neck yank him towards her and then throw him violently towards the door. 

Phasma rushed to his side, quickly checking him over. Kylo thought he heard her mumble ‘idiot’ under her breath. He couldn’t disagree. He scented the air and couldn’t smell any blood, along with hux getting back to his feet swiftly suggested he wasn’t overly hurt. 

Kylo walked up slowly behind the female, she turned immediately towards him. He felt her breath across his face as she looked up into his eyes and her breathing steadied and stopped momentarily as she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. As soon as her skin connected with his she nuzzled into his throat chanting softly, “My alpha”.

Kylo quickly drew her closer and stroked his hands up and down her thighs, grazing his hand agonisingly slowly up her back onto her nape moving her hair out of the way. Scenting her. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 'Mate' his inner wolf cried.

“Get out. Now” he spoke solemnly to his team. The hind part of his brain was ashamed that he'd used an alpha command on his friends but the wolf currently in charge of his actions could not be sorry one little bit.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hux and phasma both backing up to the loft door. Phasma had her shoulder propped under huxs and seemed to be the driving force in dragging him from the loft area where kylo slept. He heard a faint click as the door closed, indicating phasma had locked him in here with his female.

Kylo’s attention had shifted entirely to the woman currently wrapped around him. He noticed slowly that their claws had started to trace each other’s skin but had promptly turned back and now it was just the fingertips of their hands skimming across each other’s bodies. 

Kylo stepped slowly down the 2 steps leading him from the platform towards the door to his bedroom. He strode purposefully through the threshold and over to his bed in the corner of the room. He lay the wolf out in front of him, she whined at the loss of contact. Though it lasted but a second until he was upon her again, he nuzzled up from her neck, licking a trail from her collar bone to just behind her ear. Her scent was strongest here, closest to the mating gland. He nuzzled against it and she purred and pulled him closer. 

She wove her hands through his long hair and began to kiss down from his ear, to his cheek, to his mouth. Her lips grazed his slowly, tenderly and then picked up the pressure. She moaned softly as did he, his body rubbing against her. She broke off from the kiss and gazed into his eyes. 

“I need you” she whispered, her hands slid from his head down to his cheeks, slowly caressing the sides of his face. “I need you” she whispered again.

Kylo was spell bound, he nodded slowly, the corner of his mouth turning up in a small smirk. Male pride beaming that this beautiful wild girl could need him.

“It's ok baby, I'm here, I'll give you anything you need. Everything you want.” Even to himself his voice sounded soft and adoring.

“You, just you. I need you” She surged up to kiss him pulling him forcefully back down with her. He held his weight, just, on his elbows either side of her face. He lost himself to the kiss, to being surrounded by her scent, to her breathy moans below him. 

He started to kiss down her cheek, nipping just under her jaw line, her hips bucked softly. He proceeded the slow trail down her neck; moving her t-shirt aside, he whispered kisses along her shoulder. He felt her reach down and tug at the hem of her shirt, he lifted his weight with one hand and assisted in removing her top with the other, she was bare beneath it. Her breasts small but pert, heaving up and down as she panted with arousal. He went back to the torturously slow trail of kisses from her shoulder down her chest to the swell of her breast. He used his tongue to lick tenderly down towards her nipple, once he reached the small perfect rosy peak his mouth engulfed it sucking just hard enough to make her moan with pleasure and a tip of pain. 

She carded her hands through his hair again, holding him closer. Her chest pushed up encouraging him to go harder. He proceeded to nip his way lower down her body past her belly button, his chin rested on the waist band of her leggings. He looked up to find her staring down at him resting on her forearms. She smiled indulgently at him. The permission was clear in her eyes, but he had to ask all the same.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You don't know me” He wanted her, his body buzzed in proximity, but he had to be sure she wanted this just as much as he did.

She sat up further and lifted his face to hers. Her expression tender but sure, “I need you” she spoke firmly again. 

She kissed his lips softly and then let go to lay back down. He shifted himself to allow him to tug on her leggings, gliding them and her underwear down her legs. Once off, he dropped them unceremoniously onto the floor and started to kiss his way up her right leg, massaging her muscles with his hands as his mouth trailed its way to the junction of her legs. She smelled like heaven, slick evident clearly on her thighs. He nosed towards her, nudging her clit softly, she gasped and bucked her hips, pushing him closer. He could have cum just like that. He smiled a small smile to himself and gave a slow languid lick up her slit. She moaned again. He continued to lick and nuzzle at her clit, working her harder, he could smell her arousal so took one finger and carefully pushed into her, to the first knuckle then the second.

“Yes” she wailed, “more I need more”.

He withdrew his finger and inserted two. Working her against his palm, in and out varying his speed depending on her reaction. She breathed insistently when he went slow and deep, he had no problems fulfilling her want. Licking now in earnest and pressing his fingers deep inside her he felt her build. Felt her walls begin to tighten. He looked up and found her eyes closed, her mouth open in a small oh and a sheen of sweat on her skin. He vowed to lick every inch of her just then, to taste her scent.

“Cum for me baby. Cum for your alpha” He set his head back down and pushed harder and deeper, licked more savage.

She whimpered “Yes. Yes”, and then her orgasm hit her. 

Her back arched off the bed, kylo heard her breath stutter and then she landed as if boneless back down. He gave her one more shallow thrust and removed his fingers, licking the evidence of her climax off them, she tasted sweet like syrup with a hint of lavender and spice. It was intoxicating. He prowled up her body licking small parts on the way up, her hip bone, between her breasts, the dip below her throat, tasting her all the way to her full lips. 

He stroked the hair back from her face tenderly, stroking down her cheek he turned her to face him. She opened her eyes hazily and smiled. “I need you” she breathlessly whispered.

“I know baby, I know. I need you too” He felt her tug her arm from beneath his bent elbow and move her hands up to the buttons of his shirt, she slowly started to undo the buttons stroking the skin underneath as she went. His breathing shallow, he practically started to pant. Her arousal had awoken his tenfold and he was true to his word he did need her, he needed her like she had needed him. Needed her like he had never needed another before.

He felt her push her small fingers underneath his shirt to push it off his shoulders he assisted as best he could while touching his lips to her continuously in quick soft kisses. Once his shirt was off, he felt her reach his belt buckle, she fumbled a little and he couldn't wait. He sat up straight released his buckle and the fly of his pants and started to manoeuvre out of them as quickly as he could. His body ached to be back touching his female. He realised through a thick haze that he didn't know her name, he wanted to know it, so he could growl it as he possessed her body and soul. So she would know it was her and her alone doing this to him.

He lay back down on top of her, their heated and sweat slick skin sticking slightly together. He nudged her legs open wider with his knee and settled just lower than he needed to be. He embraced her face slowly and looked deep into her eyes, he saw adoration there, his mind tried to process how he could be seeing that when they didn't even know each other's names, but he just knew that as she looked back at him, she would see the same in his eyes. Something, chemically biologically was binding them together, asking no questions, requesting no permission. They were bound and if they carried on down this path kylo knew it would be forever, it couldn't be reversed. He never believed in soulmates but right now looking at this woman that entered his life a mere few hours ago he believed their souls were the matching halves of each other. He was made for her and she for him and he would complete that bond for the world to see.

“Sweetheart” he murmured softly, “I don't even know your name”

She returned his gaze tenderly “Rey, my name is Rey” 

“Kylo” he offered

She giggled softly “I know, I need you kylo. Complete this, please!”

The way she moaned out the word please he couldn't have denied her even if he wanted to. He surged up, lining himself directly over her, she arched into him and the head of his penis pressed through the barrier. She took a sharp intake of breath.

“Sorry baby, I'll go slow”

He pushed further in, slowly, trying to limit her pain. He was large, and he knew it must be hurting her to stretch for him.

“I'm ok kylo, keep going. I need you, all of you”

She pressed one hand into the small of his back pushing him into her quicker, whilst the other hand came up to the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss deeply and passionately. He finally bottomed out inside her and he stilled, letting her adjust. He kissed down to her neck nuzzling against her scent gland and whispered in her ear “tell me when to move Rey”.

She breathed deep, he could feel her chest expand underneath him. He continued to lick against her neck, she shifted and started to grind her hips backwards and forwards against him.

“Now kylo please. Please” she begged.

He moved out of her and steadily pushed back in creating a slow rhythm that Rey seemed to be enjoying, she moaned gradually getting louder as he picked up his speed. He rutted into her harshly whilst he heard her begging for more, her claws had come out and he could feel droplets of blood trailing down his back where she had punctured his shoulder blades. He didn't have it in him to care one bit, let her mark him. He'd show off any mark she gave him with pride.

“Kylo…. kylo…. I’m close I need you.... I'm going to come” She pleaded

“Cum for me Rey, I want you to come on my cock” His words tipped her over the edge and her walls clenched around him tightly almost too tight, he wouldn't last.

“Rey. I'm going to cum, Rey” he moaned

“Come inside me kylo, please. Fill me”

He picked up his speed and in 3 more thrusts his balls tightened, and he came inside her forcefully growling Rey and losing his mouth to her neck. His teeth primed to bite down, it was at the last second, he stopped until he felt her hand on the back of his head pushing him down.

“Do it kylo. Make me yours in every way”

He did as she bid and bit down fully, she whined, and her hips bucked again a second climax rising through her body as his scent weaved into her own. He tasted blood and licked softly at her neck as she came down from her high. Once her breathing sounded more normal, he rolled off her to the side, pulling her close to his chest, wrapping her safely into the circle of his arms and nuzzled the side of her neck he hadn't bitten. Within minutes both of their breathing completely evened out and they fell asleep together in a tangle of limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you made it all the way to the bottom, please let me know what you think. Part of me feels like I could definitely write more in this world.


End file.
